


狂熱者｜信仰

by c4445698



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 病態
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: 葛雷夫只要說，一切為了我，魁登斯就會去做





	

如果沒有那個英國佬攪局，這一切可能都不會發生，但也不會知道魁登斯就是他們一直在找的人。  
裝病躺在自家床上的葛雷夫想著。  
那一切就發生在短短的三天內，他不過是去美國其他地方和其他追隨者碰面，一回到紐約，天翻地覆，就連他們追隨的人──葛林戴華德都被抓起來了。  
他在最短的時間內向內線人員搞清楚狀況，也為此演了一場戲，他其實是被囚禁在某個地方好一陣子，好讓葛林戴華德的謊言可以圓謊。  
當他重新回到職場第一天時，他要求要和葛林戴華德單獨見面，順便做一些法律之外的事情，大家都知道他們的部長的確有點凌駕於法律之外，說死刑就死刑，動手毆打犯人也是常有的，更何況這次，還直接把他囚禁起來，這的確是會需要發洩，獄卒在看到他走過來時，自動自發的把門打開。  
葛雷夫還是交代了一句：「你去巡其他地方，或是去休息一下，過陣子再回來。」獄卒當然是聽話的，畢竟那是長官，當門被關上，獄卒立刻就離開了。  
聽見腳步聲遠離的葛雷夫看著被拘束起來的葛林戴華德，「你太過心急了才會把這一切搞成這樣。」雖然身為下屬，但他還是不免責怪兩句，葛林戴華德只是笑著。  
「需要我安排一次劫囚嗎？」葛雷夫問著。  
「暫時不用。」他回答，「那男孩，魁登斯，他還活著，我需要你找到他。」  
葛雷夫看過現場報告，四處都沒有那男孩的蹤影，早就被判定已經死亡，「你怎麼知道？」  
「我的項鍊還在他身上，一直都有感覺。」葛雷夫就不過問那條項鍊到底被施了什麼魔法咒語了，「我會去找到他的，還有其他命令？」  
「把我的魔杖給保護好，那不是普通的魔杖，在我出獄時，我要看到他。」葛雷夫點頭，接著換他開口報告目前的情勢，直到外頭的腳步聲接近，他才念了點魔咒，讓葛林戴華德看起來很糟糕，「這一天內就會消掉，只是演場戲。」

 

在那之後，他忙著工作，同時在每個夜晚找尋著那孩子，魁登斯。  
一開始和他接觸的是自己，他們那時候都以為預言說的是賽倫復興會裡面的小孩，而不是一個二十歲男孩，畢竟沒有一個暗黑怨靈活得過十歲。  
而在聖誕節前夕，他的確找到了他，一樣在巷子裡，他穿著單薄，並且奄奄一息，葛雷夫想也沒想的抱起他就施展消影回到自己家，並且吩咐家庭小精靈拿魔藥過來。  
他正在失溫，他身上難聞，一個多月沒打理的頭髮顯得凌亂，將魔藥摻水讓他喝下，這樣會讓他恢復得快一些，他吩咐Moss（他的家庭小精靈）要二十四小時看照他，有任何動靜都要向自己回報。

 

「在你發狂前接觸你的，不是我，是別人喝了變身水變的。」他坐在魁登斯的不遠處，試圖好聲好氣的讓他聽從自己，起初他醒來時，一看到自己在旁邊，這房間的燈和窗戶玻璃都碎了，這很明顯是魔力不穩定而且具有防禦的情況，所以他退後，在一個安全的距離坐下，並且讓東西都恢復原狀。  
「我不知道他會說出那種話傷害你，魁登斯。」他的口氣帶著歉意，「但我希望你知道，我們真的需要你，你和我會成為改變巫師界的動力。」  
魁登斯只是拉緊被子，眼睛泛著淚光：「你只是在利用我。」  
「沒錯，我是在利用你，那是因為你值得我利用，如果是個爆竹或是廢物，我何必要他們呢？」葛雷夫不避諱地承認著，「你是不同的，魁登斯。」他站起身子，慢慢地往床移動，接著坐在床邊。  
「你相信我，對嗎？魁登斯。」這次他沒有得到回應，不是點頭，也不是搖頭，那表示還有轉圜的餘地，「我是相信你的，會為我們帶來改變，你是特別的。」他伸出手，摸上他的臉頰，這觸感比上次還要消瘦很多，「所以，相信我，你是特別的。」  
葛雷夫知道他要什麼，他缺乏關懷，這也是他那麼好收買甚至是把信任自己的原因，在所有人眼裡，他只是個垃圾，但自己讓魁登斯感覺到他是特別的。  
「你相信我，對嗎？魁登斯，你會幫助我改變整個巫師界。」這次的問題有了答案，魁登斯點點頭，然後閉上眼睛感受著葛雷夫手心的溫度。  
葛雷夫沒有收回手，現在最重要的是重新取得他的信任，就算他現在再髒再臭，也只是一時的，「魁登斯，你想要洗個澡嗎？我讓Moss去幫你放熱水？」  
他重新睜開眼睛，但表情一臉疑惑，「Moss是我的家庭小精靈，他們是一種幫傭，這樣你比較容易理解。」床邊突然的出現一個生物，嚇得魁登斯抓起被子往後退，葛雷夫這時候也可以放下手了。  
「有什麼吩咐？主人。」  
「去放熱水，並且準備魁登斯可以穿的衣服，在期間把床單換掉，之後讓他吃點東西。」吩咐完事情後，家庭小精靈消失了。  
「以後你有什麼事情也可以吩咐他去做，盡量讓他去做，你要是沒讓家庭小精靈做事情，他們會不斷用頭撞牆。」  
魁登斯點點頭。

 

幾天下來的休養，魁登斯恢復了些體重，至少不像以前那樣消瘦，他兩天前去告訴葛林戴華德自己找到他了，接著又下達一個命令，要看看暗黑怨靈是否還存在在他身上，如果不在，那他也沒什麼用處，隨時都可以處理掉他。  
他在晚飯過後叫魁登斯跟著自己，這也是魁登斯第一次離開房間以及客廳以外的地方，他們往地下室走著，走進了門後，葛雷夫的手一揮，許多地方亮了起來，這裡是和房子格局完全不同的地方，魁登斯往四周看了看，都看不見盡頭。  
當他轉頭準備問來這裡幹嘛時，他看見葛雷夫用魔杖指著自己，「向我證明你的用處，魁登斯。」魁登斯退後了幾步，「我以為你和他不一樣……」  
「我們不一樣，但我們都是為了更偉大的利益，魁登斯，你想留下，你必須證明自己有價值。」  
魁登斯的表情很受傷，那雙眼睛充滿著淚水，葛雷夫看到一些黑色砂礫從他旁邊竄出，而魁登斯本來的樣子也漸漸在瓦解，『他的力量還在』才剛這樣想完，就看見那些東西又回到魁登斯身上，魁登斯難過地跪了下來，不斷咳嗽，『但是需要好好休養。』  
葛雷夫走到他面前，蹲了下來，輕輕用手順著他的頭髮，手往下滑落，到他的臉旁，葛雷夫用拇指婆娑著他的臉頰，「你做的很好，好孩子。」他低聲地說，魁登斯只是緊緊抓著他的袖子。

 

他們大概三天就會到地下室一次，葛雷夫希望他可以好好運用這能力，而不是像破壞紐約時暴走。  
「你必須先學會控你的能力，魁登斯。」葛雷夫站在他的身後，在他耳邊輕聲細語，「你控制得當，幫助比較大，破壞東西任誰都會，但要有目標性的破壞。」魁登斯能感受到他的呼吸，但很快就消失了，葛雷夫往後退了幾步，「展現你的能力，我的孩子，不要有所保留。」  
魁登斯看著擺在眼前的三個目標，他在紐約暴走時的記憶還在，他知道他是怎麼破壞那些建築物，殺了他的養母的，但今天的目標只是三個瓶子，而任務很簡單，把他們弄碎，僅此如此。  
魁登斯深吸了一口氣，從手指開始慢慢變成黑色的沙子，慢慢的，慢慢的靠近瓶子，但就到達瓶子旁時，魁登斯並不知道要怎麼樣弄碎瓶子，他以往做的，是破壞、是汲取，沙子回到了他身邊，他低著頭，準備隨時被責罵，「你怎麼了？」聲音在他面前出現，他沒有抬頭。  
「魁登斯？你又不舒服嗎？」這兩周的情況他也清楚，只要施展過後，他總是一副脫力的感覺，他搖搖頭，葛雷夫伸手去抬起他的下顎，讓他直視自己，「不舒服嗎？」葛雷夫又問了一次，順便撥開蓋住他眼睛的瀏海。  
「我……不知道怎麼使用它。」  
「是不會，還是不想？」葛雷夫問著，「你的能力不止於此，魁登斯，那只是三個瓶子，你能夠很輕易地破壞掉他。」  
「你希望我破壞掉它們嗎？」這可能是魁登斯第一次反問他的意見，「是的孩子，我想要你破壞掉它們，為了我，你會做嗎？」  
魁登斯點點頭，葛雷夫收回手退回後面，魁登斯又一次地從手指轉換成砂子，一瞬間，三個瓶子全破碎，他轉頭露出了笑容，這也大概是葛雷夫第一次看到他笑。  
葛雷夫走向前，擁抱他，在他耳邊說著：「做的很好，My boy.」接著微微側過頭，親吻他的額角。

 

葛雷夫知道，他想要被認同，被自己認同，而每當他說出『For me.』時，他的能力就會比平常發揮的多。  
如果沒有去地下室時候，他會坐在客廳，火爐前面看著書，現在三月了，紐約依舊冷得要死，而這男孩也被他撿回來兩個月多了。  
魁登斯會坐在另一張沙發上看著書，看的是童書，他不是很意外這點，畢竟在賽倫復興會，他除了接受女巫是邪惡的這說法外，他根本沒空學習閱讀識字，然而他在家並沒有什麼事情做，當Moss向自己報告魁登斯想看書卻看不懂時，他在一天內就去買了幾本童書，放在櫃子最顯眼的地方，讓他知道有書可以看。  
當然葛雷夫也知道，在他專心看書時，會有一雙眼睛時不時的看著他，而當他翻了一頁時，他同時問：「你有什麼想問的嗎？魁登斯。」  
被點名的人心虛地低下頭翻書，「我不是你養母，你有任何意見都可以和我說，我們可以討論。」他將目光離開文字，轉移到那個正用書遮著自己臉的男孩身上。  
葛雷夫看了一下自己身旁的位置，「你想過來嗎？」魁登斯這時候才把頭從書後面探出，眼神不斷的在問可以嗎，葛雷夫有意無意的點了頭，魁登斯移動到了他旁邊，但還是有點距離，在沒有葛雷夫自己碰觸的情況下，他很少會主動接觸，他不想惹葛雷夫不高興。  
也許沒有平常的觸碰，但能坐在他旁邊已經是種奢侈，在幾個月前，他根本不敢奢望還有這種事情發生。  
魁登斯覺得現在應該是他人生最幸福的一刻。

 

一如往常的訓練時間，魁登斯越來越會控制精準度，從無生命的瓶子到有生命的咬人仙，在空中飛的東西已經難不倒他了，葛雷夫對此也相當滿意。  
但今天不一樣，在他面前的東西會動，而且是個形體很大的東西，他和自己有著相同的外表，那是個人類，也許更正確一點來說是個巫師。  
「他是魔國會的獄卒，你知道那是什麼意思吧？魁登斯。」葛雷夫站在被綁住的人旁邊說著，魁登斯只是點頭，「他偷聽到了一點點，屬於我們的小秘密，他知道的太多，他必須被除掉。」  
「你要我……殺了他嗎？」魁登斯膽怯的問著，他殺過人，但兩個都是他不喜歡的人，但眼前這個巫師，和自己無冤無仇，他不敢下手。  
「你害怕嗎？魁登斯。」葛雷夫慢慢地走向他，問著。  
魁登斯搖搖頭，他不喜歡這個口氣，他知道葛雷夫有點動怒了，「魁登斯，你必須幫我處理掉他，如果他還活著，我很快就會離開你身邊。」  
葛雷夫的話正是魁登斯最害怕的，『離開』，魁登斯點點頭，努力讓自己想著，這和殺了咬人仙沒什麼兩樣，想想那些乾癟在地上的咬人仙，他只是會變成那樣而已。  
黑色的沙子越來越靠近那個人，被下了靜默咒的嘴也只能發出一些嗚嗚聲，魁登斯集中著注意力，這是為了葛雷夫，如果不這樣做，葛雷夫會離開自己，但他看著那個人流下害怕的淚水，就像當初的自己一樣，祈求別人幫助，沙子消失了，回復了他的指尖。  
然後他聽見，葛雷夫嘆了口氣：「我就知道你是個軟弱的傢伙，一個沒有用的廢物！」他怒吼著，魁登斯縮了縮肩膀，淚水在眼中打轉，他想開口道歉，卻說不出話。  
葛雷夫轉身就離開『他就要走了。』魁登斯看著他往樓梯那裡走去，『唯一信任著你的人要離開了，他那麼信任你，你卻幫不了他一個小忙。』魁登斯對著自己說著，『你必須讓他徹底信任你自己，他才會一直待在你身邊。』  
當他正準備上樓梯時，聽見魁登斯帶著哭腔說：「對不起，不要離開我……」他的右手化成砂礫，將那巫師從頭到腳慢慢包覆住，「我會為了你做任何事情……」中間的人漸漸的乾癟，被施了無聲咒的嘴發不出任何慘叫，當確定巫師已經死亡時，魁登斯慢慢走到他面前，一邊啜泣，一邊說著對不起。  
葛雷夫只是把他抱進懷裡，任憑他的淚水弄髒自己的衣服，一邊安慰著：「你做的很好，我的孩子，你幫我解決了一個大麻煩。」葛雷夫親吻了他的額頭，一邊順著他的頭髮，安慰著，讓他心情平復一點。

 

「他的力量足夠，但還是不夠強大。」葛雷夫對著葛林戴華德說著，「這是最後一次進來這裡了，你在一周後即將被引渡回英國接受審理。」  
「時間過得真快。」葛林戴華德輕鬆的回答，只要是巫師都聽說過阿茲卡班的監獄，那關進去後會生不如死，「我會給你一個符文，會增加他的力量，但符文刻印在他身上時，他會感受異常疼痛，如果他中途喊停，那符文就作廢了。」  
葛雷夫點點頭，葛林戴華德對他只有這麼清淡的反應感到好奇，「你似乎不擔心那孩子會承受不住？」  
「他會承受住的。」這句話中充滿著堅定。

 

「我會在你身上留下一個記號，但過程會十分疼痛，那記號對你有益處。」在晚餐時間，葛雷夫把他當作日常話題一樣的提出來，魁登斯只是默默的吃著盤中的食物。  
「你有權力可以拒絕，我不會生氣，畢竟那記號一旦刻印上了，就無法消失了。」魁登斯還是低頭吃著飯，「魁登斯。」他叫了他的名字，而坐在對面的他也慢慢抬頭。  
葛雷夫把餐具放下，走到餐桌另一端，拉了椅子在他旁邊坐下，「你剛剛有聽見我說的話嗎？」魁登斯點頭。  
「那記號是對你或是我都有益處的，但我知道過程十分痛苦，你可能會無法承受，但一旦成功了，我們也更往成功前進了。」他搭上魁登斯的肩，捏了捏。  
他們彼此都沒了動作好一陣子，葛雷夫知道他其實怕痛，所以以往都是再忍受，如果可以，他也不想要疼痛，「你可以再考慮一下，但你知道為了我們兩個的未來，這是好事一件。」  
在他起身準備要離開時，魁登斯放下了餐具，抓住他的手腕，「我願意做。」  
葛雷夫總是有辦法把他的弱點掐得死死的，而魁登斯也從不抗拒這件事情。  
刻印的方式很簡單，但被刻印者會承受極大的痛苦，他讓魁登斯坐在椅子上，自己站在他身後，「你若是中途喊停，一切都會作廢，明白了嗎？魁登斯。」他看見他點頭。  
葛雷夫撩起他的髮尾，露出了頸部，「我要開始了。」他聽見魁登斯深吸了一口氣，葛雷夫拿出魔杖，前端距離他的頸部約一吋，他開始念著咒語，魔杖前端射出一道光芒，直接落在魁登斯的皮膚上，魁登斯沒有叫，但從他緊握自己的雙手看的出來，他正在忍痛。  
葛雷夫魔杖的位置隨著咒語而變換，先是勾勒出一個三角形，中間一個圓形，在最後，一條切割圓形以及三角形的直線。  
當他停下動作時，他才發現魁登斯怕自己叫出聲音，咬著自己的手掌，咬出了一個牙印，咬出了一個血牙印，而他也才在這時候才發出哭聲，葛雷夫抓起他的手，另一隻手輕輕撫過，傷口慢慢的癒合，就像當初在巷子裡做的一樣。  
他叫Moss拿來一杯水和空盆，讓魁登斯漱口，好讓嘴裡的血腥味去掉，順便拿來了一條毛巾，幫他擦掉淚水。  
他親自送魁登斯上床躺下，在魁登斯躺好以前，讓他躺在自己的胸前一陣子，安撫他的情緒，「很快就不痛了。」他說著，「你表現得很好，魁登斯，你有想要什麼獎賞嗎？」  
魁登斯並沒有回答，葛雷夫以為他累到睡著了，但才一低頭，就看見魁登斯看著前方，像是在思考些什麼，「不用顧慮金額，你想要的都行。」他補了一句，他怕魁登斯只會要一些微不足蹈的東西，而辜負了他這番好意。  
「我、我要想一想。」魁登斯第一次主動離開他的接觸，葛雷夫不怎麼在意，「當然，隨時想到時，告訴我。」魁登斯點點頭。

 

「我們在費城找到了奈特˙布朗的魔杖，並且在不遠處發現焚燒的痕跡，研判屍體是奈特˙布朗的，他在幾日前失蹤，而他失蹤前夕，有同仁看到他與葛林戴華德在聊天，他可能是葛林戴華德的支持者。」蒂娜˙金坦將證據全部呈列在桌上，每個魔國會的員工都在場聽著，「但不知道什麼原因被滅口了，當然也不排除是肅清者做的，這方面我們還會再繼續調查。」  
「再過五天就是葛林戴華德轉移的日子，我要每一份監控計畫以及路線圖全放在我桌上，以確保萬無一失。」葛雷夫一說完，所有人就立刻散會行動。

 

「我想要你的外套。」在他一踏入家門時，連衣服都還沒脫，就看到魁登斯站在門口說著。  
葛雷夫挑眉看著他：「我可以帶你去買一件新的。」  
魁登斯搖頭，「我想要你的外套，就那件。」魁登斯的堅持有時候用在很奇怪的地方，但葛雷夫也沒打算再拒絕，「你喜歡就給你了，以後這件衣服就是你的了。」他邊說邊脫下來掛在衣架上，魁登斯難得的露出了笑容。  
「如果你這幾天有空，幫Moss一起打包這裡的東西，我們要準備搬家了，而且明天有客人要來，記得，別太失禮。」  
魁登斯對於葛雷夫的話向來都只是遵從，不會過問，要搬去哪，會有誰來，那都不是他該過問的，他做好葛雷夫交代的事情就好了，這樣就能討他開心了。

 

移送當天，葛雷夫並沒有出現，魔國會的總統這次接下了全權指揮，他有沒有出現也不是重點了，他們預計在凌晨零點開始轉移。  
葛雷夫牽著魁登斯的手現影在街區一角，前面有著一棟高聳的大樓，那是他偶爾會來發傳單的格爾沃斯大樓，在他還在思考為什麼來這裡時，身邊有不少小型爆炸聲，那是現影術造成的，他轉過頭，有許多是在那天開會的巫師和女巫。  
葛雷夫沒有繼續站在他身邊，而是到後頭與他們開會，魁登斯乖乖的站在原地，那天開會時他也沒參與，雖然葛雷夫有問過他想不想一起聽，畢竟你是整件計畫中最重要的角色，但他還是拒絕了，他不需要知道計畫內容，他只需要葛雷夫的命令。  
他並不屬於葛林戴華德，他屬於葛雷夫，其他的人命令或是意見並不重要，重要的只有葛雷夫。  
似乎是討論完了，在他們各自看了手腕上的錶後，就回到各自的崗位，葛雷夫理所當然地回到他身邊。  
「在五分鐘，你必須發揮你全力去破壞那棟大樓，做得到嗎？魁登斯。」葛雷夫的聲音在他耳邊響起，「今晚裡面有許多人，但就算你傷到了人，你也不能夠停止，理解嗎？」魁登斯點點頭，然後他聽見葛雷夫的輕笑，以及在他耳後落下的一吻。  
魁登斯臉有些微紅，他渴望這種觸碰，但每次被觸碰時，他還是會緊張。  
葛雷夫會選在這裡是因為這裡是防備最少的地方，而且只要施個忽略咒，就算巫師便服在巡邏，也不會立刻注意到這裡，他這次會利用魁登斯製造出一場混亂，再從混亂中救出葛林戴華德，簡單並且粗魯的方法。  
聽說這次引渡的團體裡面有催狂魔，沒有人想和催狂魔為敵，他們只好選在前夕下手。  
葛雷夫抬起手，摸著魁登斯的後髮，「你必須毫無保留，魁登斯。」他輕聲地說，「現在是你的表演時間，你會為了我好好表現的，對嗎？」他感覺到魁登斯的點頭回應。  
「好孩子。」他拿出魔杖，在那印記上輕輕觸碰了一下，「去吧，拆了那棟大樓。」葛雷夫在記號的位置親了一下，接著往後退，他們看著魁登斯成為了黑色的砂礫，往格爾沃斯大樓飛過去，在樓下警備的巫師發現了，但也來不及阻止大樓正在被拆除。  
葛雷夫轉頭看向其他人，點了一下頭，是行動的時候了。

 

當葛林戴華德已經被轉移到其他安全地方時，葛雷夫知道該撤退了，他才準備離開走離這斷壁殘垣，一群正氣師突然冒出來，圍繞在他身邊。  
「波西瓦˙葛雷夫，你因協助蓋瑞˙葛林戴華德逃獄，並且攻擊多名正氣師，現在立刻放下魔杖，並且雙手舉高，讓我們逮捕你，否則將就地處決。」  
葛雷夫倒是沒想到他們會將目標放到自己身上，他只是笑了笑，然後慢慢地彎腰，把魔杖放在地板上，然而魔杖還沒離手，他甚至沒有抬起頭，就聽見不少驚嚇聲，緊接著的是斷氣前的最後一聲嗚咽。  
他挺回身子，把魔杖收回袖子裡，魁登斯的樣子慢慢出現在他身邊，葛雷夫滿意地看著那些正氣師的模樣，「做的好，我的孩子。」他說，「現在，讓我們離開這裡。」他伸出手，魁登斯覆上，並且緊緊抓住，一個消影，他們消失了。

 

『一九二七年三月一號，葛林戴華德在即將被引渡回英國的前一天，遭受劫獄，除了此原因外，原魔國會安全部部長也參與其中，當天被歷史紀錄為魔國會的失敗。  
魔國會總統為了以示負責而下台，但閣揆們盡全力阻止，才阻止了她下台的意願。』  
『新任安全部部長由傑瑞米˙派克擔任，他對外表示將會與各國的正氣師合作，將他們逮捕歸案──』  
『英國魔法部發表聲明：我們不會責怪魔國會，因我們也有責任，我們應該多派點正氣師去現場支援，才不會導致這次的意外。』  
『本次傷亡人數尚未統計完成，而魔國會的警示時鐘又回到了紅色警戒，雖然在一天內盡全力搶修了格爾沃斯大樓，但不少路過民眾的記憶並未被消除，除憶師已經增派人手去搜尋，並且消除了。』

 

『一九四五年，在阿不思˙鄧不利多擊敗了蓋瑞˙葛林戴華德後，他的追隨者四處逃散，目前依舊有些人未逮捕歸案。  
葛林戴華德的追隨者中，不乏有許多國籍以及高層，他們堅信巫師不應該躲藏在人類之中，其中一位為美利堅魔法國會的前安全部長，波西瓦˙葛雷夫最為出名，他與暗黑怨靈──魁登斯˙巴波對許多麻瓜以及巫師進行了攻擊，造成的傷亡無法統計。  
而在葛林戴華德倒台後，波西瓦˙葛雷夫以及魁登斯˙巴波離開了紐蒙迦德，正氣師在追蹤了三個月後，在比利時的布魯日發現他們的蹤影，波西瓦˙葛雷夫不顧路上還有麻瓜存在，當下施了魔法，正氣師為了阻止波及到麻瓜，當下施展了攻擊咒語，波西瓦˙葛雷夫當場傷重不治。  
魁登斯˙巴波在看到這幕後失控的攻擊所有正氣師和麻瓜，紐特˙斯卡曼德以及蒂娜˙斯卡曼德及時到場將魁登斯˙巴波制服，正氣師死亡七名，圍觀的麻瓜六名，總共死亡人數，共計十三。』  
『魁登斯˙巴波是目前已知活的最久的暗黑怨靈，通常暗黑怨靈的宿主不會超過十歲，而他與暗黑怨靈共同寄生了三十九年。  
一九四五年十一月，他的暗黑怨靈被紐特˙斯卡曼德給分離出來，並且移交於英國魔法安全部門看管，而魁登斯˙巴波於一九四七年十二月，因在聖蒙果醫院攻擊一名護理師而遭到保全擊斃，得年四十一歲。』  
被翻閱到末頁的書，最終被闔上。  
而放回書架後，一段歷史被隱沒在書海之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝咩陪我寫完這篇，本來在寫好人路線硬生生被拉到這個來  
> 病態的愛真的有夠難寫，很難去掌握，要怎麼讓魁登斯不過於懦弱  
> 如果中間有任何不理解，歡迎提問，我會盡量去解釋吧(幹


End file.
